


Been Too Long

by love2sock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Past Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2sock/pseuds/love2sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared likes to play <i>dirtybadwrong</i> games.</p><p>Kink fic, but it might not be your kink. Written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70121.html?thread=23469033#t23469033">this prompt</a> at the SPN Kink Meme. FYI, Jensen's age isn't exactly specified here, so he's however old your brain wants him to be and Jared is most definitely a manipulative asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Too Long

Chad is speaking. Has been speaking for about five whole minutes. The words tumbling out his mouth are coming at a rate that would inspire wonder and awe in Jared on any other day because Chad never shuts up for longer than ten seconds at a time. And right now his verbal vomiting is at its most extreme level.

But all Jared manages to pick up is the occasional fragment— _Sorry, man. Can’t go. Completely unexpected._ —because Jared is too preoccupied to pay his friend any real attention. Completely fascinated by Chad’s half brother who is half hidden behind Chad and peeking out at Jared.

Jared knows the boy, but hasn’t seen him for years. Not since the day before Jensen’s mother had packed up all of her clothes, Jensen’s clothes and Jensen himself while her husband had been at work down at the steel mill and Chad at school. Her ducking out had been the gossip of their Podunk, middle of nowhere town for ages. Hadn’t died down until Alona Tal, the granddaughter of the town’s governor, had gotten herself knocked up a few months later by Jake Abel, the son of the town’s drunk.

But people around these here parts have good, long memories. Jensen’s mother will always be known as _that no good harlot_ , which was a large part of the reason why she’d never come back once she’d escaped, Chad had once told Jared. It was also the reason why she’d never let Jensen come back, Jared had figured out all on his own. Too afraid of the lies ( _the truths_ ) the townspeople would tell Jensen about her and her roots and how she was still nothing more than white trash despite her high falutin’ ideas and uppity ways.

To see Jensen standing behind Chad comes as more than a little bit of a shock to Jared.

“We cool, dude?” Chad asks, signaling a temporary end to his nonstop blabbering.

“Yeah, we cool,” Jared responds. He honestly has no idea what in the hell he’s agreeing to be cool about, but he lets the words flow out of his mouth regardless with a wink for Jensen thrown in for good measure.

The timid smile Jensen offers up is just too fucking cute for words. As is the red blush creeping up his pale neck to stain his freckle dusted cheeks.

And Jared is gone. So far gone. Amazing since this is the first moment in all of his seventeen years that he’s realized he just might be into dicks almost as much as he is into chicks.

Jensen’s pretty. His eyes are big and green, his lips plump and pink. His young, tight body so very sweet.

Trusting eyes.

Cock sucking lips.

A small boy _several years younger_ than Jared.

Christ Almighty, it’s probably just that it’s been too long since the last time Jared got some. Yeah, that’s probably all it is that’s causing his dick to chub up. Between Sandy being a bitch while on the rag ( _No, JT, me being on my period does not mean an automatic blowjob for you_ ) and being a bitch while off the rag ( _For fucks sake, JT, because I just don’t_ want _to right now, okay_ ), Jared’s dick hasn’t seen any action outside of his right hand in far too long.

“So, uh, you chilling out here with us, then?” The question is tossed over Chad’s shoulder as he walks the two steps it takes to get from the front door to the kitchen. Jensen is one step behind him the entire way. “If you are, I got some weed. And it’s the good shit, too. The shit Chris gets from his Dallas hookup.”

Jared steps inside the trailer. “Wait? What? We’re not hitting up Danni’s party tonight?”

“Are you baked already?” Chad looks as confused as Jared feels. “I just told you that I can’t go.”

He had? Well, fuck, guess that answers what Jared had agreed with being cool about.

“Because of your brother?”

“Remember how I explained that Jensen’s mamma up and decided to get married to some dude she just met last month? And remember how I explained that earlier today she dropped Jensen off here indefinitely to live with me and my dad while her and her new husband get everything figured out? Remember how I explained all of this, like, not even two minutes ago? Yeah, dipshit, because of my brother.” Expression speculative, Chad adds, “I bet you already lit up with Chris and Steve before you even came over here, didn’t you? Did ya’ll smoke some of that dro Steve gets from his Houston connect? _Without me_?”

“I haven’t smoked shit all day.” Sprawled out in the middle of the lumpy sofa in the living room, Jared adjusts himself, then lets his legs fall open to give his growing dick all the room it needs inside of his athletic shorts. There’s an iPod on the cushion next to him. He picks it up and holds it out towards Jensen. “Yours?”

Still mostly hidden behind Chad, Jensen nods. Very different from all of the people Jared interacts with on a daily basis. In this small town where everyone knows everyone else, there’s no room for standoffish, shy behavior.

Shiny and new, Jensen makes Jared’s dick throb. 

Head stuck in the refrigerator, Chad says to Jensen, “Go on over there and play your games. I know you want to. Go on. Jay won’t bite.” As Jensen makes his way over, Chad asks, “You want something to drink, Jay? I got Mountain Dew and I got—”

“Give me a brew.”

“More Mountain Dew.”

“No brews? Man, you suck.”

Seated on the edge of the sofa a couple feet away from Jared, Jensen snorts in amusement as he grabs the iPod off Jared’s palm. He slides his fingers across the screen. Jared slides his fingers up Jensen’s neck and into the soft brown bristles there at his nape.

Jensen doesn’t shy away from Jared’s touch, absorbed by whatever game he’s starting up. And Jared wonders just how far he can push as he removes his hand. It’s a game he’s played before and one that he’s always enjoyed. Seeing just how much wrong he can get away with before the other person catches on.

It’s how he’d convinced Gen to let him check to see if she had a fever by sticking two fingers up her hairless cunt way back when they were both in the second grade. The very next year, he’d persuaded Katie to let him check her for a fever in the same way, only he’d used his newly discovered stiffy on that occasion. Nine years later and he still plays the game whenever he thinks he can get away with it.

Like when he’d explained to Sandy’s cousin Lizzi a couple weekends ago that it was cool for Lizzi to give Jared a handjob because he knew all about her crush on him and he really thought she was cute, too, and he bet she would jack him way better than Sandy ever did anyway and that maybe, just maybe, one day he would leave Sandy for her.

Uncle Ritchie had played the game with Jared from the time Jared was four up until the day three years later when Jared had caught on to the fact that the things his mother’s brother did to and with him were _dirtybadwrong_ and that somebody really should’ve led Uncle Ritchie out back, just once, and forced him to squeal like a pig. That day was when the game was supposed to have ended and it had for Uncle Ritchie, at least when it came to playing with Jared. But for Jared, and anyone that Jared has ever decided he wanted to play the game with, that day had just been the beginning.

And, right now, it’s game time. Fuck Jensen being a boy. Fuck Jensen being too young.

Jared wants to play.

But first he has to get rid of Chad.

“Yo, Chad,” Jared calls out to his best friend. “I want a brew.”

“And I told you that we don’t got none,” Chad comes right back with, collapsing down on the living room’s only other seat, an old recliner pushed into a corner.

“I’m missing out on tonight’s party because of you, man. You so owe me.” Jared digs in his pocket and pulls out a crumpled ten. He aims for Chad’s lap when he tosses it, but ends up missing, the bill fluttering down to land on the ground in front of where Chad is sitting. “And because I’m an awesome best friend, I’m even gonna watch your brother for you while you make a run to the store.”

“C’mon, Jay, man, I don’t feel like going—”

“Beer, bitch.”

Chad shoves up to his feet with a muttered curse and bends down to grab Jared’s money. The door isn’t even closed all the way behind him yet when Jared turns his full attention to Jensen. He has to work _quick_ because he doesn’t have a lot of time to work _with_ , only about fifteen minutes or so. That’s how long it should take for Chad to walk to the gas station (dragging his feet the whole way there because he’s a pissy little whore like that), convince someone of age to purchase the beer for him (probably Tom or Mike if they’re hanging around like usual) and to walk back (dragging his feet again, because, yep, still pissy and still a little whore).

“Whatcha playing?” Jared asks.

“Subway Surfers.”

“Yeah? I think I’ve played that one before. You’re trying to outrun the security guard while not getting hit by any of the passing trains, right?” When Jensen nods, Jared swipes his finger across the screen.

Jensen jerks away from Jared’s reach with a squawk of protest, but it’s too late. The damage has been done, the game lost.

“Whoops.” An unapologetic smirk flits across Jared’s face. “Did I make you lose? Sorry.”

“S’alright,” Jensen responds. The iPod is still clutched tight in his hand, but Jared has accomplished his goal as it’s pretty much been forgotten. Jensen’s gaze flicks from Jared down to the matted carpet.

“So your mamma up and went and got married on you, huh? Does that mean you’re not gonna be a Murray for very much longer?”

Thin shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. “I guess not.”

“Shit, you don’t sound very excited, kiddo. C’mon, tell me what your new last name is gonna be. It can’t be that bad.”

Voice soft and quiet, Jensen says, “Ackles.”

A huff escapes Jared. “Yeah, that is kinda sucky. Doesn’t get much more pretentious than,” Jared raises his voice an octave, “Jensen Ackles.”

Taking advantage of the bout of giggles consuming Jensen, Jared slides a little bit closer to him on the couch. He hooks an arm around Jensen’s neck and tugs until Jensen is snug against his side.

Jensen’s laughter dries up slowly. He stiffens when it becomes clear that Jared isn’t going to move and tries to pull himself away. Jared doesn’t let up on his grip any. He’s on a very tight schedule here, after all, and (tick-tock, tick-tock) time is steady dwindling.

“Hey, hey,” Jared soothes. “Relax. It’s okay. Just, y’know, thought it would be easier for us to talk like this.”

“Oh.” The tension drains out of Jensen. “Okay.”

Just like that, Jared is well on his way to being in like Flynn.

“Chad still come up to visit you the first two weeks of every summer?” Jared already knows the answer to the question because those fourteen day are hell on him every year. Hanging out with Chris and Steve is awesome for a good laugh, not to mention for one helluva high, and spending time with Sandy is always sweet as fuck whenever she isn’t being a twat about her twat, but Chad’s is where Jared can be found most any day of the week, more often than not.

Which explains why Chad being gone equates to an extra, extra bored Jared. And even Jared can admit that isn’t a good thing. As proven last summer when he landed in juvey for an unplanned three month vacation not even a full twenty-four hours after Chad had bounced for Southern Cali.

Weed, alcohol, a car "borrowed" from a neighbor and a sixteen year old who had driven for over two hours on I-45 in the middle of the night without a learner's permit, much less a license, just to visit the great city of Fort Worth for a weekend because he wanted to? Not something the Barney Fifes of Tarrant County had understood. Humorless fucks.

Excitement brightens Jensen’s face as he peeks up at Jared. “Yeah. He always takes me to the movies and to the water park and to the zoo—” freckled covered nose scrunching up in disgust “—and to the mall.”

Chuckles roll out of Jared. “Uses you to pick up all the chicks, doesn’t he? I know he does. Bet it works, too. You _are_ sorta cute.”

Cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink, Jensen protests, “Am not.”

“Fuck, yeah, you are, kid.” Jared lets go of Jensen’s neck, but just so he can cup his hand around the back of Jensen’s head in a firm hold instead. “Has he ever done anything with you?”

The iPod is shuffled from one hand to the other for a few seconds before Jensen leans across Jared to sit it on the arm of the sofa, the one that's closest. “Anything like what?”

This couldn't have worked out any better if Jared had actually taken the time to plan it all. Before Jensen can sit up straight again, Jared uses his hold to push him downwards. Jared’s cock knows what’s happening and is so on board, straining towards Jensen, eager for an introduction. “Nothing major. Just talking about the things that bros do together sometimes. Special things to make each other feel good.”

Jensen tenses up again. “N-n-no, we’ve never d-done anything _like that_.”

“For real?” Jared asks, guiding a slightly struggling Jensen until he has him just where he wants him, face hovering right above Jared’s crotch. “He hasn’t done anything with you? At all? He’s slipping like that? I can’t believe—are you sure? _Nothing_? _Ever_?”

Head shaking back and forth, Jensen stops all of his fighting as he confirms in a whisper, “Nothing.”

“Man, that is so not cool. You’re definitely old enough.” Free hand at the waistband of his shorts, Jared pushes them down along with his boxers. His freed cock sticks straight up, the head just millimeters from Jared’s goal, the wetness and warmth this is Jensen’s oh so tempting young, innocent mouth. “Your brother can be such a clueless fucking douche sometimes, well, _all_ the time, really. But that’s okay, because friends can also do things together. And I’m your friend, right? So that means I can also show you things, do things with you. But only if you want...”

“I don’t—”

“I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s totally cool. Just say so. Even though all your friends at school are probably doing things with their older brothers, cousins, uncles, friends, maybe even with their dads or, y’know, whoever is around.”

“But none of them—”

“ _They wouldn’t_.” Voice harsh, Jared continues, “This isn’t something you talk about to anybody else. Not ever. Not to your mom. Not to your dad. Not to your step-dad. Fuck, definitely not to Chad, because he just wouldn’t understand. Would probably be all jealous and shit that I stepped in and showed you the things that he should've a long ass fucking time ago.” Jared starts to cover himself back up. “But it’s all like I said, you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do. Just 'cause your friends are all doing it doesn't mean that you have to, too. Just thought I’d offer in case you were interested, s’all.”

“Wait.” A small hand lands on top of Jared’s, stopping Jared from tucking himself away. “What, ummm—can you, you know—just...please?”

Jensen’s words convey just how uncertain he is about everything.

But Jared doesn’t give a shit. Because success. Sweet, beautiful success.

“Yeah, Jen, I will.” Jared urges an open mouthed Jensen down towards his stiff cock.

“I don’t—I don’t really know what to do.” The quiet confession comes on the heels of the tentative stripe Jensen licked up the side of Jared’s dick.

Slouched down, head resting on the couch cushion behind him, Jared says, “Just, uh, just suck on it a little bit. But don’t try to take the whole thing in your mouth. If you just suck on the head, yeah, yeah, that will be good.”

His eyes slide close as he feels Jensen’s hands on his thighs, one on each so Jensen can hold himself steady. Primed and ready to go, Jared knows it isn’t going to take much to get him there. And it has to take less than seven or so minutes because that’s just about all the time he has left.

A small groan of pleasure rushes out of him as the tip of his hardness enters Jensen’s mouth, Jensen’s lips every bit as soft as their plush, plump appearance promised they would be. The image Jared conjures up in his mind of Jensen’s pink lips stretched wide around the angry red crown of Jared’s cock forces Jared to thrust up into the welcoming hotness and causes Jensen to gag and to bite down slightly.

“Jesus fuck!” Jared yells, eyes popping open. He lands a smack to the side of Jensen’s head. “No teeth! _Never use your goddamned teeth_!”

“Sorry,” Jensen pulls off to apologize. His face is sweaty and flushed and the corners of his mouth streaked with a shiny mixture that Jared suspects is more precome than spit. He already looks well used and abused.

And Jared did that to him. What a huge fucking turn on. “S’okay, but just watch it, wouldya? Lips and tongue, that’s all, got it?”

Jared doesn’t even allow Jensen the opportunity to agree before he has his hardon shoved back inside the wet cavity where it really enjoys being so much. He guides Jensen up and down his length, never again giving Jensen more than he can handle.

Because a little bit of rough face fucking and having someone choke on his cock? Sexy as fuck. The natural thing that happens next when Jared gets too carried away (and he has gotten too carried away before...just ask Sandy and Gen and Katie and, huh, maybe there really is a good reason why Sandy doesn’t like to blow him all that often) in his gag reflex ignoring excitement? Not so much.

Licking and sucking away, no skill but plenty enthusiastic, Jensen brings Jared right to the edge. Jared is close, so very close and it’s too much, too good...and—and Jared is _there_. Nuts drawn up tight to his body, Jared thinks to warn Jensen about the mouthful of salty warmth he’s about to get, then blows his load without a single word spoken, thinking all the while, _Fuck it, getting a mouthful is sorta the whole point here_.

“Swallow it, swallow it, yeah, Jen, that’s it, swallow it all,” Jared pants as he comes deep inside of that pretty mouth. He continues with his chanting even though it’s a moot point as Jared is holding Jensen in place with his hand at the back of Jensen’s head and Jensen has no choice _but_ to swallow it all. It’s several spurts before Jared’s nuts are completely empty and he finally lets go of Jensen. “Holy. Shit.”

Jensen sits up, rubbing a hand across his lips. “Did I do it right?”

“You did good. A little bit more practice and you’ll be a real pro, champ.” Jared tucks himself away, sated cock giving a weak throb of interest at the sight of escaped come decorating Jensen’s chin. Leaning closer, Jared adds, “You got a little bit of—fuck, just c’mere for a second and let me get it.”

But soon as Jared braces his hand high up on one of Jensen’s legs, Jensen bucks up into Jared’s touch and his dark green eyes darken even more as they widen. “Wha—” he gasps, “what’s happening to me?”

And it’s so fucking hilarious that Jared doesn’t even try to hold his laughter back. “You just came in your pants like a kid is what happened, kid.”

The front door to the trailer flies open and Chad enters. He stomps over to Jared and drops a six pack of ZiegenBock onto Jared’s lap which is already two bottles short. He snags a third before dropping onto the same recliner he’d been sitting in earlier.

“There’s your beer, dipshit. Hope you’re happy now and you’re so not welcome.” As he pops the cap off his brew, letting it stay where it lands, Chad asks, “What the fuck ya’ll been up to? Why you both look so fucking guilty?”

Cool, Jared sits up straight. “Just getting friendly with each other, s’all. Ain’t that right, Jensen?”

It’s not until Jared directs Chad’s attention to Jensen that he realizes his mistake. Realizes that Jensen’s lips are more swollen and bruised than they should be and that, _fuckfuckfuck_ , a blob of _come_ is still on the boy’s face.

“That all?” Eyes squinty and weed reddened, Chad stares at Jensen. “Jensen, what’s that on—” Stopping, Chad’s gaze flicks to Jared as his always high brain processes exactly what must have happened while he was gone. “Goddamn you, Padalecki! _My kid brother_? I oughta beat your motherfucking ass, but...”

Jared barges right into the hesitation, twisting and warping it to suit his needs. “C’mon, man, can you blame me really? You know how it is. Shit, I _know_ you do. I think Sandy and Sophia make it a game to see who can hold out the longest. If it's been too long for me, then it has to have been too long for you, too.”

“Yeah, man, I feel you. Sophia won’t even let me touch her tits anymore.” Chad palms his dick through his jeans. “So—” He tips his bottle in Jensen’s direction “—he any good?”

And _this_ is why Jared spends so much time at Chad's. Because Chad is just as fucked up as Jared is. Because only Chad would be cool with his kid brother sucking off his best friend. Because only Chad would be cool with getting sucked off by his kid brother.

Of course, Jared hadn't known for sure that Chad would be all right with Jared molesting his kid brother before he'd decided to stick his cock in Jensen's mouth, hence his warning to Jensen to shut it, but he'd had a pretty good idea.

“Find out for yourself,” Jared suggests, head lolled back on the couch, enjoying the laziness which always comes down on him after busting a good nut. He nudges Jensen in the shoulder, pushing him towards Chad. “Go on, go show him. It’s cool.”

Legs falling open, Chad takes a long draw of his brew as Jensen settles on his knees down on the floor in front of him.

Sandy can stay holding out all she wants. Sophia, too. But there won’t be any more periods of _been too long_ for either Jared or Chad.

The low sounds of moans and slurps fill the air.

Not so long as Jensen is around for them to play with.

Fin.


End file.
